


Strangers (Halsey x Reader)

by Jane_Z_Malfoy



Category: Halsey, Halsey (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Halsey - Freeform, Halsey / reader - Freeform, Halsey x Reader, Halseyxreader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Z_Malfoy/pseuds/Jane_Z_Malfoy
Summary: Your friend posts a video of you singing to Strangers on twitter just days before you go to Halsey's concert.What happens at the concert and after the concert, will change your life forever.Sorry I'm bad at descriptions and also this is my first fanfiction so im sorryThis is a Halsey x readerprobs smut later on but idk





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - So this is technically my first fanfiction so i'm sorry if it's really bad. If something needs fixing please tell me. Also idk how frequent my updates will be bc I have exams coming up and life you know??  
> This was originally posted on my Wattpad account which is @Zoe_Frangipane so I am not stealing this at all, it is my own work lmao.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prologue so nothing much happens except setting the scene, even tho its bad.

Prologue

 

Reader POV  
Perth, April 20th, 2018

I’m going to Halsey’s concert. Oh my fucking god. I can’t believe this, and I got VIP tickets. I got them as soon as they came out and I’m so lucky because there weren't many of them and they were super expensive. It’s currently the 20th of April and her concert is on the 24th. I just want the day to be here already, it’s so frustrating. I wonder If Halsey will notice me? No, defiantly not. I’m not the type of person that people usually notice.  
Currently it’s 10am and I was sitting cross-legged on my bed that has white bedsheets, listening to my Spotify playlist (which only consisted of Halsey, Kehlani and Hayley Kiyoko) and sketching in my sketchbook. My room was quite small, with my double bed directly against my windows and a bedside table next to the bed and a dresser to the right of the room. My best friend and flatmate Georgia is in the kitchen making herself some vegemite on toast, she liked to have it occasionally, whereas I would rather throw it in the bin, where it belonged.  
I stopped my drawing as I was singing along to Strangers which was one of my favorite Halsey songs, while, unbeknownst to me, Georgia was filming the entire thing.

“That was incredible” Georgia said once she had finished filming and had put her toast down on the dresser.

“I wasn't that good, the song is better” I replied, pausing the music “Halsey is way better”

“Well, that’s okay, because I’m going to be posting the video”

I physically felt the colour drain from my face, “Th-The video? What video?”

“Of you silly” answered Georgia as she tapped on her phone. My eyes widened and my phone vibrated on the bed next to me and I looked to see the notification.

Twitter  
Georgia Tweeted:  
@iamhalsey look at the amazing  
@your-twitter-usernamesing one of your  
amazing songs!! xoxo  
One attachment

I opened notification and stared at the tweet. I cringed, I was wearing an oversized grey hoodie, my lilac hair was in a very, very messy bun on the top of my head and I looked like shit in the video. Why did this have to happen to me? I probably sound like shit as well. Georgia smiled, grabbed her toast and left my room and I was left to sit there like a fool.  
Well shit.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

Reader POV

Perth, April 21st, 2018

  

I woke up too early for my liking. I sat up slowly and picked up my phone from my bedside table. 7am. Too early. But I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I knew this all too well as it has happened before. Obviously. I got out of my bed and walked to the kitchen to make myself some porridge. When I entered I saw Georgia sitting at the counter and she looked too happy for someone awake this early and I was slightly scared.

 

"Why are you so happy, G?" my eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I stopped in my tracks.

 

"Oh! You're up! I didn't realise" She replied a bit too loudly and then tapped on her phone a few times and flicked her long blonde hair across her shoulder "Come here! Quickly you have to see this!"

 

I was a bit skeptical as to why she was so excited and what she wanted to show me, but I stillwalked over to her, slowly though, and what I saw, was, shocking to say the least.

 

Georgia was on Twitter, on the video she posted of me. And the numbers of retweets and likes, were going up. And up. And up. And I was terrified. This was not good. People were tagging Halsey and commenting how great I was.

 

But! I'm! Not! Good! At! Singing!

 

"Isn't this wonderful! Maybe Halsey will see it!" Georgia squealed and jumped up from the kitchen chairs and walked to make herself a cup of tea. I was frozen. I was staring at her phone now sitting in front of me on the counter. I couldn't believe it. Maybe Halsey will see. That would be amazing. No. Terrible? I don't know! This is so frustrating. What if she says something at the meet and greet? I doubt it.

 

When I finally snapped out of my shocked trance, I went and made my breakfast and a cup of tea. It was holidays and this week I had no work and I was very grateful. After I finished my porridge, I went and had a shower and washed my hair and Georgia was watching TV in the lounge. 

 

Once I had dried my lilac hair and put on some leggings and a comfy t-shirt I went and sat on the couch with her and we decided to watch some movies as it was a bit later in the morning now, almost noon, and we had nothing else to do. While she was choosing some movies, I went and made some popcorn for us in the microwave.

 

When I came back with two large bowls of popcorn, Georgia was beaming. Again. I wanted to curl up into a ball and go to bed... and not wake up. I knew why she was so happy. It had to do with the video. It had to be.

 

"Halseyjustlikedthevideoofyousinging!" Georgia spoke so fast, that I barely heard what she had said. She jumped up from the couch and shoved her phone in my face. I took a step back and put the bowls on the coffee table, avoiding looking at the screen.

 

"Uh, sorry?" I said while frowning apprehensively.

 

Georgia took a deep breath, "Halsey just liked the video of you sining".

 

My jaw dropped. No no no no no. No way. Just. No.

 

"I don't believe you" I shook my head and again she shoved her phone in my face which I took and I saw. Indeed, she had liked the video. And I was going to meet her at the concert. Would she say something? No. No. NO. I gave Georgias phone back and nodded numbly. Georgia was still shaking with excitement when we put on the movie and had our bowls of popcorn in front of us. Fucking internet. This can't be happening.


	3. Chapter Two

Fuck. Oh my God. I’m here. This is happening. Wow. No way. Fuck. Ok, calm down. You’re only in line, you’re not there yet. Almost, but not quite. Theres about 30ish other people in line with me and I’m near the end of line, everyone waiting in a room backstage. I smooth out the invisible wrinkles in my white Stussy tank nervously. I’m wearing some ripped jeans with fishnets and a black belt. Im sitting next to some ordinary looking people who are antsy and nervous. Some people wearing over the top fake eyelashes and far too much makeup than what’s good for them.

I’ve been waiting for a few hours now and it’s now 6:00. I’m going to meet Halsey soon. The first person in line goes and meets Halsey. I think I’m going to cry. People are slowly disappearing through the door to meet Halsey and there’s only a couple of us left.

The guard calling the names off of a clipboard walks through the door “Your full name?” I stand up and he nods for me to follow him. We walk down a hallway until we get to the door which I presume Halsey is in as well as the Photo Booth.

“I can take photos of you guys talking before you go into the booth if you want?” The guard asks and he holds out his hand, waiting for me to give him my phone. 

“Thank you, that would be nice” I say, pulling my phone from my back pocket and handing it to him after I opened the camera app. 

  
He opens the door and Halsey is standing there smiling. I suddenly feel very self conscious and I’m super nervous. She’s gorgeous. Oh my. I should say something.  
“Hi” I say after I walk a bit closer

“Hey! Whats you’re name?” Halsey asks and gives me a hug, which I reciprocate. 

“My name is Y/N” I reply and I feel like I could burst into tears right about now. 

“That’s such a pretty name, how are you?” She asks

“Thanks” I tuck a stray piece of my hair behind my ear “Yeah I’m pretty fucking amazing but I feel like I could burst into tears any second. What about you?” I laugh and she laughs too. Wow her laugh is so sweet, like honey, or velvet. 

“I really like your hair by the way, it’s such a beautiful purple” Halsey says and goes to touch a piece of it and she twirls a piece of it between her fingers. Now I'm on the verge of hyperventilating. She's so gorgeous, her hair is long and blue and she has a fringe and her nose was sprinkled with freckles, barely visible with the makeup she's wearing. And her eyes, the most incredible hazel eyes, with a spark in them. I could stare at them all day.

“Thank you so much” I have no idea what to say. 

Halsey walks towards the booth and I follow her “So, was that you singing on twitter?”

I can physically feel the colour drain from my face and I nod slowly, my eyes wide.

“Yeah” I drag out the h, “it was, I can’t believe you watched it. I haven't even watched it” I laughed, trying to calm myself down.

“Well you’re voice is fucking amazing” She compliments me. What the fuck do I say?!

“Uh thank you. That’s a big compliment from you wow” I say, probably a bit too quickly. I fiddle with my fingers before we finally go into the booth. 

“So have you thought about what poses you want to do?” Halsey asks 

“Fuck, I was meant to come up with poses?” I say, my voice wavering slightly.

She laughs and nods her head, her long hair falling around her face.

“Uh well I wasn't informed about that so whatever I guess” I say and shrug my shoulders and Halsey nods.

The first photo we take we’re hugging, the second we’re sticking our tongues out, the third we have our arms around each other and facing the camera and the last one she's kissing me on the cheek. 

That was exhilarating. We exit the booth and the guard hands me back my phone and the automatically printed photos from the booth.

“Thank you” I say to Halsey, not really knowing what to do.

She giggles and says “it was no problem, you bought the tickets”

I laugh and then ask “Can I have another hug before I leave?”

She nods and goes to hug me and I wrap my arms rounder waist. We let go of each other and I’m beaming. After I wave goodbye to Halsey, the guard ushers me out and takes me to the mosh pit. 

Well fuck, at least now I can die happy. That was the best moment of my life. I checked the time. I had approximately 7 minutes with her. More than most people, most people only got 5 minutes.

Now I can die extremely happy.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - So i'm really bad with keeping the same tense in this story so I hope it makes sense and all. Sorry. Thanks for reading tho xx

Reader POV

Perth, April 24th, 2018

 

The special guest was Kehlani, she came on at around 8 o’clock. She was really really good. She had such a nice voice and I really liked her songs, I had never listened to her before and I was surprised. I was getting antsy though, as Halsey was coming on at 9. I was on barricades, near the very front where the stage juts out, just a little bit to the left. 

Soon there was an intermission and I knew Halsey would be on soon. The venue played some music and everyone was waiting for at least 45 minutes. But then the music turned off and everything went black. And then you hear Halsey’s voice, her soft, beautiful voice. Her whole performance was about two hours and it was the best two hours of my life. She walked so close to me and I swear I saw her smile at me during her performance of Drive. I swear. After she gave a speech about a song of hers, she looked at me. In the eye.

“And I would like to thank all of my fans out there, who cover my songs, you all have beautiful voices. And I’m so glad that I get to make so many people apart of a community and I care for every single one of you out there. Thank you” Halsey stated before singing Strangers.  
I knew that was directed at me. I knew it, she looked at me almost the whole time she said that. Fuck. Why did she say that? People wont know. It’s okay, it’s okay. 

After the show I stood by the barricades, waiting for the masses of people to leave before I myself leave the venue. I twirl the pink band around my wrist and stare at the people leaving and the few pieces of confetti still floating around the still, warm air. Once almost everybody had left the stadium. I slowly walked towards the exit, not wanting to leave these memories behind. By the time I got outside to the merch table, there was barely anything left. But I as I walked closer I saw there was one hoodie left and I bought it, without even looking at the size. I left slowly and walked to the vending machine and got a bottle of water and then to the bathroom. By the time I exited, there was barely anyone left at the stadium.

I walked to my car and sat on the hood. I took a sip of my water and closed my eyes, letting the soft breeze cool my face. I opened my eyes and leaned back so that I was now lying down on the hood of the car so I could watch the moon and stars against the dark velvet sky. I breath in the air and then I feel the hood of my car move and I heard someone sit next to me and I freeze. 

_What the hell?!_

I sit up slowly, my eyebrows furrowed and my senses heightened. 

“Hey” The girl says, I can’t see her face in the dark, but I know she's a girl from her voice. I squint my eyes to try to see her better, she has dark hair. At least I think she does. Although her voice is so familiar, and I want to believe that It is who I want it to be, but I know it wouldn't be.

“Uh, hey?” I reply, trying to move away a bit from the mysterious girl “What are you doing?”

“I just came over to talk” she moves a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“About? I don’t even know you” I reply, trying not to sound mean.

“Anything. But I really like your singing”

“I don’t even know you, how do you know what I sound like?” my eyebrows knit together and I have no idea what to think, “My name is Y/N, by the way”

“Oh I know. You know me too. Try and guess who I am” When she says that, the colour drains from my face, my eyes widen and I swear my eyebrows furrowed even more than they already were. 

“No” I fidget with my fingers, “You’re not - ” I shake my head, deep in thought. “No, fuck no”

The girl laughed and I knew, I had heard that laugh before. 

“Yup” She looked straight at me. Halsey did. Ashley looked at me. She’s sitting on my fucking car. 

“I’m going to cry” I said and turned my head to the side she wasn't sitting on, “too many emotions, woah”

She laughed, not at me, I don’t think, and put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her. What the fuck am I meant to say to her. 

“Halsey” I said dumbly, “Uh, so could you tell me again why you’re talking to me?” 

“Because I find you interesting” She stated simply, removing her hand from my shoulder. 

_Me, interesting? Well this is a first_

“I’m really not as interesting as you think I am” I told her, my voice shaking ever so slightly.

“Maybe” She sounded deep in thought and I took a deep breath.

“So, I’ve got to go?” I said, but It was more of a question and I slowly slid off the hood of the car. 

“Oh, sure” She said and slowly slid off the hood and we both stood there awkwardly.

“Mind if I grab your number?” 

I had to process what Halsey was asking me. Was she for real? 

“Sure” I say and she grabs out her phone and goes to add a new contact before handing me her phone. I type in my number and my name and hand her back her phone. I’m grinning stupidly and I feel like my heart is about to burst. 

“Thanks” she says and she takes a step back as if intending to walk away but she stops, “I’m in Perth for a week before going to Brisbane, maybe you could show me around?” 

“Yes. Yeah, that would be cool, message me when you’re free and we can work something out” It was becoming increasingly hard to keep my voice even while I spoke. I smile at her and I feel as if my life could not get any better than this. This was amazing and and I have no idea what to do. 

“Sounds good, bye Y/N” Halsey says before walking away and back to the stadium. 

  
I unlock my car with my keys, open the door and sit in the drivers seat. I take a few deep breaths to try to calm myself down. It doesn't work. I squeal and I laugh and I can’t stop grinning. I have tears in my eyes as I turn on the car and turn on my bluetooth. I play my favorite music on the way home, trying not to sob.

Today was the best day of my life so far. 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N Sorry for the long awaited chapter four, I finally wrote it hahah. It's pretty long compared to the other chapters but I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will continue straight from this ending bc it ends kind of abruptly.

 

Reader POV

Perth, April 25th, 2018

I woke up the morning after the concert to the sound of my phone buzzing on my bedside table. I pushed my hair out of my face, sat up and yawned. I grabbed my phone and it was 10:30am. My eyes still blurry, I put my phone down and went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I came out of the bathroom and back to my bedroom, I could see properly and I picked up my phone again. I had messages from unknown numbers. Hm, weird, I opened the message.

_Wait. Wait no. No way._

It wasn't weird. It was Halsey. Wow. How weird is that to say though.

 

**Unknown 10:29am**

_hey_

**Unknown 10:31am**

_It’s Halsey by the way, but my name is Ashley. But you probably already know that haha_

I added her contact as ‘Ashley’ and then typed her back.

**You 10:40am**

_morning Ashley, sorry I just woke up and yeah i did know it was Ashley hehe. Thanks for messaging btw_

**Ashley 10:40am**

_All good. Wanna get lunch or something together??_

**You 10:41am**

_Yeah sure, does 12 work for you?? I can pick you up if you like? I know somewhere_

**Ashley 10:42**

_Yup that works, I’m staying at the Crown towers, do you know where that is? Yay i’m excited!_

**You 10:43**

_Ik where it is. See you then I suppose_

**Ashley 10:45**

_See you xx_

I locked my phone and smiled. A few minutes later Georgia came into my room to wake me up but found me smiling and still clutching my phone. I heard her take a few cautious steps towards me.   
“Everything okay, Y/N?” She asks and puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her and the biggest grin breaks out onto my face.

“Better than ever!” I almost yell and she looks frightened for a moment before taking a step back.

“Why’s that?”

“becauseimgoingtolunchwithhalseytoday” I squeal and I’m not even sure if Georgia heard what I said.

“Sorry?” She didn't look so frightened now but her eyebrows were knitted together.

I took a deep breath and tried to get rid of my huge grin. It didn’t work.  
“Because I’m going to lunch with Halsey today” I said as slowly as I could, I took a deep breath and squealed. I felt like I was going to burst.

Georgias eyes widened in realisation and a huge grin broke out on her face.

“No way, I don't believe you!” She yelled while smiling and almost jumping in place.

I whipped out my phone and went to Halsey’s messages and shoved the phone in Georgias face to prove it. She screamed when she saw the message and I started hyperventilating.

I clutched my phone and walked to my bed to sit down. I tried to take some calming deep breaths while Georgia beamed.

“We need to choose your outfit!” Georgia told me, very loudly. She marched over to my closet and whipped open the doors. She started throwing clothes out of the cupboard towards the bed until there was a small mountain I swear.

My eyes widened and Georgia closed the doors after smiling and nodding her head once. She walked back to the bed and told me to stand, I did, she sorted the clothes out on my bed, laying them out and then ordering them into categories. Pants, tops, shorts, accessories and jackets, at least four things in each category as well. It’s a lot of clothes and I’m kind of terrified.

“Pick two items from the jackets that you don't want to wear” She told me and pointed towards the jackets section. I chose two and she threw them in a corner. This proceeded until I have a jacket, two tops, a belt and some pants left. She took away the purple top, as it would clash with my hair and then I threw the jacket away, it wasn't cold enough. I had an outfit. A pair of vintage Levis jeans, a black belt and a tight, white halter top. Oh and my lilac hair as my colourful touch.

I went into the bathroom to put on some basic makeup, concealer, mascara the basics. I grabbed a pair of socks and my black doc martins and by the time we had finished it was time to go.

It was 11:30. I’m going to be late. I grab my purse from my room, I had my phone and I rush to the front door. Georgia follows me smiling. I grab my keys from the pegs next to the door, I turn around hug Georgia and I open the door and leave.

The drive seems to take too long and I cant get there fast enough. I arrive at 11:55. Phew. I pull up to the towers and park near the entrance in a free parking bay and then I grab my phone out.

 

**You 11:57**

_I’m here, near the front of the tower. Mint coloured car :)_

**Ashley 11:58**

_On my way :)_

I smile and I turn up my music slightly. Billie Ailish’s playing. I love her music so much. I hum along to the melody and words. Too caught up in daydreaming and humming to notice Halsey approaching my car. She taps on the window, a smile on her face.

I unlock the doors and she hops into the passenger seat of my car. I’m still in shock.

“Hey” She says, I’m staring, again. She's wearing a short skirt, fishnets and a halter top. And she has her beautiful blue hair in a top knot sort of situation.

“Hi” I reply and I turn the music down ever so slightly “I uh, hope you like Italian because I have a place in mind”

“Are you kidding me? I love Italian food!” She exclaims and smiles at me.

(A/N ok so I wont do these often but idk if she likes Italian food and I couldn't find it anywhere so we’ll just go with it ok?)

“Good” I laugh and I turn to face the steering wheel.

I pull out of the parking lot and we start our drive to the restaurant.

“I like your car, it’s one of my favourite colours, mint is so pretty” Halsey says as she looks out the window

“Thank you so much” I smile and turn to look at her quickly, “so the place we’re going to is in a place called Fremantle and it’s about half an hour away”

“Cool, thank you so much for taking me out. It gets so cramped and boring when you’re stuck it a hotel building with your managers and guards.

“No problem at all, I spent most of the morning screaming with my flatmate to be honest” I confess and laugh a little, she laughs as well.

We spend the rest of the car trip talking about meaningless topics and light banter. It was very refreshing to be around her, she had such a beautiful spirit, and voice, I could listen to her voice all day I swear. 


	6. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I havent uploaded in a while but i've just had a week of exams, anyway heres another chapter, again, sorry if there are mistakes. Thanks for reading xx

Reader POV

Perth, April 25th, 2018

 

We arrive at the Italian restaurant in Fremantle and I park outside one of the beautiful, old buildings a few metres away from the restaurant. We hop out of the car and walk to the restaurant and are seated at a table. We order a bunch of food including pizza, pasta, the works and some wine.

The food and wine is in front of us and Ashley is swirling the wine in the glass and looking at her food. I have some pasta and take a sip of wine.

“You okay?” I ask and look at Ashley.

“Hm?” She looks up at me, “Oh yeah. Just lost in thought”  
“Penny for your thoughts?” I laugh and take a sip of wine

She narrows her eyes in thought, thinking about whether she’s going to tell me to not.  
“You don’t have to tell me” I say to her and take another bite of my pasta. 

She hums in response and eats some of her food. 

I start to chat about a painting that I had been working on to change the subject and Ashley looks interested. Like actually interested. The only people, actually, person who has been interested in my creative abilities is Georgia. I keep talking and we continue to eat and sip our wine. Ashley makes a few comments and talks more. We finish our food and the dishes are taken away, we’re still sitting with the last of our wine.  
We’re joking around and I make a joke, she laughs and her blue hair falls in her face and she puts her hand on my thigh. Oh I forgot to mention, we’re sitting next to each other because of the way the restaurant is laid out. She has her hand on my thigh. Did I already say that? Is it hot in here?I bite my lip subconsciously and her eyes flicker to my lips, so fast I think I imagined it.

“I was right” Ashley says and gulps down the last sip of her wine.

“About?” I ask and put my glass down. I’ve had enough wine. 

She looks at me and smiles “You’re just as interesting as I thought you’d be”

I smile and look into her eyes, she has very big and beautiful hazel eyes 

“Thanks” I sigh and we get up, we go to the counter and I pay for our food. We exit the restaurant at about 1:50 and walk towards the main street.

“So how long have you lived in Perth for?” Ashley asks me and looks at me out of the corner of her eye.

“Since I was about 12, so 9 years” I replied and smiled

“So that makes you 21?” Ashley asks and glances around at the old buildings and shops.

I nod my head and look up and catch her eye.

“I’m 23, If you didn't know” She sounds a bit apprehensive and I’m a bit confused and smirk.

“Yeah, I knew, but thanks” I laugh a bit and she shakes her head and smiles.

“Can we go in there?!” Ashley asks me and tugs on my elbow and I look around confused. She points at the arcade and I grin and nod. She’s beaming as we cross the road and make our way into the arcade. I buy us two cards to swipe and collect tickets on the machines.

“Where to first?” I ask and look around. The employees gave us weird looks, I mean two girls in their 20’s in an arcade with blue and purple hair. You can’t really expect anything less. (A/N: Not being sexist just their age and hair colour discrimination I guess)

“Anything” She says and we walk deeper into the arcade.

I see the basketball shooting game and I grab Ashley’s elbow and practically drag her to the basketball game and she laughs. God that laugh. It’s going to be the death of me I swear. 

“Shall we?” I point at the four basketball arcade booths. There are only two free as there are a fair amount of kids in here, some of them staring at us. 

“Is that even a question?” Ashley says and swipes her card. I swipe mine and we press play for the joint game and we verse each other. By the end of the 2 minutes, I wasn’t really counting but that’s how long I felt it went for. Ashley won and we gave each other a high five. She then chose to play Dance Revolution which I won. We keep going, choosing games, high fiving and wining tickets. It was so much fun and by the time the two hours is up were both buzzing with activity. We don’t really care about the tickets and just get a bunch of sugary snacks with them for the ride home. 

We exit the arcade and walk to my car and hop in. Our hair is sweaty and sticking to the backs of our necks. I drive to the nearest ice cream stop and park the car. Ashley is beaming and it’s such a pure and happy smile, I smile to myself and we get out of the car.

We order our ice cream, I got cookie dough and Ashley got chocolate. We sit on a bench and people watch as we eat. The sun is giving off a hazy glow in the warm air, making Ashley's face glow warm and bright. Wow I still cannot get over the fact that I’m sitting with Halsey. Eating ice cream. She’s so fucking beautiful. I wish I could be as confident and rock anything like her. Her freckles are so pretty, so are the soft features of her face. 

“See something you like?” Ashley looks at me and raises an eyebrow and I realise i’d been staring. 

I blush and give her a crooked smile, she laughs and I glance the other way. We finish the last of our ice cream and put the paper bowls in the bin close to us. We walk and Ashley puts her arm around my shoulders and I hesitantly put my arm around her waist. She's a bit taller than me, otherwise I would've put my arm around her shoulders as well.

“You up for a movie marathon tonight?” Ashley asks and looks at me.

I look up and into her eyes and nod, “Sounds good, just gotta tell Georgia I’ll be late tonight”.

Ashley nods and smiles to herself while I'm here trying to stop myself form hyperventilating. Fuck me. This has been a good day. We get to my car and hop in. We start to chat immediately and she, again, puts her hand on my thigh. I bite the inside of my cheek and glance at her out of the corner of my eye. 

I my car in the car park at the crown towers and we walk into the tower and Ashley walks us to the elevator and I follow her. I probably look like a lost puppy but that’s okay. We go up to one of the top floors and then walk down a long hallway. We stop at a door and Ash knocks on it, I'm a bit confused but then I see it’s just management and she’s telling them she's back. We walk further down the hallway and finally reach the door that leads to her room. I expect it’s going to be amazing, nothing like what I can afford. She opens the door with her hotel room key and we walk into the room. Just as I predicted. Expensive looking and luxurious.

The whole room is really big and spacious, a big king sized bed fitted with white sheets stands in the middle of the room, a tv on the wall in front of it. I walk further into the room and turn around to sit on the bed so I'm facing the tv. There’s a sliding door to the big bathroom and a door to which I assume leads to a closet? Oh and there’s also a mini kitchenette to the far right and a massive, floor to ceiling window to the right with beautiful long curtains. I spot Ashley's suitcase next to the bed and bits and bobs of hers around the room. It almost smells like her, faintly like cocoa butter. I didn't sniff her I promise. I gape at the room as I’m looking around and I think Ashley notices when she looks at me on the edge of the bed. 

“You alright?” Ashley asks me and looks around to check if somethings wrong with the room.

I look at her and nod, “this is..” I gesture around the room with my hands, “fucking amazing”

I must sound stupid, for thinking a hotel room looks so nice, but it’s practically dripping with luxury and I’ve never been in such a place. She laughs at my amazement and I look at her and laugh too.  
“Anyyyyway” I look out the window for a few seconds, “what movies are we going to watch? I’ve also got to quickly ring Georgia” I say and I frown slightly.

“I don’t mind what we watch, there are a lot of movies on the tv here. Oh yeah, I forgot, you can call her now so she doesn’t get worried if you want” Ashley replies and smiles at me. I nod my head and smile at her as I grab my phone from my back pocket and call Georgia. 

 

**You**

“Hey G”

**G**  
“Hey Y/N, everything alright?”

**You**  
“Yeah, I’m just calling to let you know that I’m probably going to be really late home tonight because Ash and I are going to watch movies, so don't get worried if I’m not home”

**G**

“Ha! as if i’d get worried, have fun by the way” she speaks in an almost mocking ton that I don't know how to describe and I squint my eyes as if she was here, “I’m sure _watching movies_ all night will be fun”

**You**

“Oh fuck off Georgia” I say and smirk a bit, shaking my head at what she’s thinking of. 

**G**

“Ok I’m going to go now, I can’t believe that you’re with FUCKING HALSEY MATE” I move the phone away from my ear when she shouts and I see Ashley try to hide her smile when she hears Georgia scream, “Ok bye”

**You**

“Byeeee”

I hang up the phone and fling in in the middle of the king sized bed where it lands face down. Ashley walks and grabs the remote from the bedside table and sits on the bed with her back on the headboard. I look back at her andshe pats the space next to her, singling for me to sit next to her. I jump up from the bed and kick off my shoes and then jump up to the head of the bed, making Ashley bounce up from the bed and messing up the sheets. We both laugh and I sit up against the headboard and I lean my head on Ashley’s shoulder as she turns on the tv so we can choose the first movie we’re going to watch.


	7. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V v v sorry that I haven't uploaded in like months but I have been so tired this year and I haven't been fucked to do anything. So this ones really short but its better than nothing ay

Reader POV

Crown Towers, April 25th, 2018

 

After scrolling through the list of movies for about 15 minutes, we’ve chosen the first three movie that we’d decided to watch Burlesque. My choice mostly, but she was choosing the next movie. We had both watched the movie before but I had watched it about 4 years ago and she told me she couldn't remember when she watched it. 

As I am the one holding the remote, I press play on the movie but pause it almost as soon as it starts. Ashley looks at me with a frown on her face and I laugh.

“I’m getting comfortable and the sound’ll ruin the movie” I say and she frowns and nods slowly.

I take off my too tight belt around my jeans and then pull back the duvet and wiggle under it and Ashley stops frowning. She kicks off her shoes which she forgot to take off and, somehow manages to tug her fishnets off. She hops under the duvet and we each get comfortable, a good few centimetres away from each other and I press play on the movie and put the remote between us. Throughout the movie we sing along and laugh at how terribly we’re imitating the artists.

I hear the music to signify that the credits are rolling and Ashley picks up the remote and goes to play the second movie we were going to watch, which was the nightmare before christmas. As soon as she played the movie, she did the same thing I did, and paused it. I raised an eyebrow and she got up from the bed and went to a small cabinet.

“What are you doing?” I asked curiously and sat up from the bed to see what she was doing.

“UH HUH!” Ashley exclaimed, pulling out some chocolate and a bottle of some sort of alcohol, which I laughed at when I saw her stand up with the two items in her hands. She put the bottle on her hip and raised an eyebrow at me as if to ask me what I was laughing at. 

“Want some?” She asks before putting them down on the bedside table and going to fetch glasses

“Yes please!” I say and grab the glass from her after she grabbed them. She poured some of the liquid in each glass, we clinked glasses and each took a sip. She smiled and opened the chocolate and then pressed play on the movie. 

We laughed and commented throughout the movie, both consumed by the thick covers of the bed now, trying not to stain the white linen with chocolate or alcohol. I reached over to my right where the bedside table was and put my glass down before laying back into the pillows, sighing in content. Ash did the same and then laid her head near my shoulder, crawling further into the covers. Unconsciously I put my arm over her waist and cuddled into her side and she glanced at me and we laughed.

When the credits started rolling, I glanced up at Ashley, my arm still around her, she breathed evenly and slowly, which made me think she had fallen asleep. But as I slowly started to remove my arm from around her. She grabbed onto my wrist and opened her eyes. 

“Where are you going?” Ash asked and turned her head to the side and yawned. 

“Uh, home? It’s late?” I replied and propped myself up on my elbow. 

“Stay?” she asked and yawned before wrapping an arm around me and closing her eyes. 

I consider leaving, but I can’t really be fucked, so I say ok and lay my head on the pillow next to her.


End file.
